


Make You Mine

by softjace (hhwgv)



Series: Make You Mine 'verse [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec stared out of the train window, watching as the sun set from the sky – an indication that they’d be arriving at Hogsmeade Station shortly. With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the others in the compartment and adjusting the golden badge pinned proudly to his chest before leaving. <i>Head Boy</i>. It wasn’t a responsibility he ever thought he’d have and he wasn’t sure that it was something he even wanted, but he knew that he couldn’t refuse it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=1026881#t1026881) for the Shadowhunters Free-for-All Comment Ficathon.
> 
> Also, [this](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/>Megs</a>%20asked%20for%20Alec%20for<a%20href=) multi-ship meme like, forever ago, so this is 1/5. It says short ficlets, but I can't control myself, so...
> 
> And a big thanks to [Mira](http://justhannibalinthekitchen.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me! ♥
> 
> Title is from the song _Kid In Love_ by Shawn Mendes.

Alec stared out of the train window, watching as the sun set from the sky – an indication that they’d be arriving at Hogsmeade Station shortly. With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the others in the compartment and adjusting the golden badge pinned proudly to his chest before leaving.  _ Head Boy.  _ It wasn’t a responsibility he ever thought he’d have and he wasn’t sure that it was something he even wanted, but he knew that he couldn’t refuse it. As he strolled through the corridor he heard his name spoken in hushed whispers – it was nothing new, really. There had been whispers when he’d been made Quidditch Captain, too, although this time they were amplified slightly because Lydia Branwell – a fellow Slytherin – had been named Head Girl.

It was the first time in almost 50 years that both the Head Boy and Head Girl were from Slytherin – there had been one or the other, but not  _ both _ – and most of the other houses weren’t happy about it. The talk of Slytherin being the “evil” house had slowed down over the past couple of decades, due mostly to the fact that Valentine Morgenstern, the most notorious dark wizard since Lord Voldemort, was from Gryffindor, as were most of his followers. Of course, that didn’t completely change the school’s attitude towards Slytherin, but it was a start.

Alec sauntered through the train corridor – he was in no particular hurry to get back to his compartment and suffer through the mushiness that was Raphael when he was with Simon or watch Jace and Clary acting all lovey-dovey. He glanced into the compartments as he passed, partially to make sure that no one was acting stupid but mainly so that he would have a place to wait out what was left of the journey to Hogwarts. Most of the compartments were full of students – all of them laughing and grinning and talking excitedly about their summer holidays – and Alec could practically feel the excitement that ran through the train. Everyone was eager to get to the feast and for the first years to be sorted and to start the new year, Alec included.

He finally found an empty compartment – right beside one that was packed full of nattering third years – and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Alec shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool frame of the door, trying to compose himself. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling slowly.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” a smooth voice asked, a hint of teasing playing at the edges. Alec jumped, opening his eyes to find a wizard wearing the most bizarre purple robes he’d ever seen. He had no idea how he’d missed the man before he’d barged in.

“I, uh,” Alec sputtered as he struggled to get his heart rate back down to normal, “I didn’t know that there was anyone in here.” He studied the man closely – his dark hair was dishevelled ( _ sex hair  _ – that’s what Izzy would call it) and his skin looked so soft that all Alec wanted to do was touch him, but the thing that stood out most was his eyes. They were somewhere between yellow and green with slit pupils, like a cats.

“That’s quite alright,” the man said. He stood and extended a hand to Alec, “I’m Magnus Bane, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“Alec LightwoodLlightwood,” he replied, shaking Magnus’ hand firmly. There was something about Magnus that made Alec want to impress him and he was about to open his mouth to say something else when the brakes began to squeal and the train started to slow. “Well, I –”Alec’s sentence trailed off as his eyes drifted to Magnus’ mouth.

“You’d… better get going,” Magnus supplied, a smirk playing at his lips as he read the gleaming badge on Alec’s chest, “Head Boy.”

Alec could’ve sworn that Magnus winked at him as he left the compartment but he shook his head, pushing away all thoughts of Magnus as the train shuddered to a complete stop. He pulled open the door and ushered the students to the correct places – first years to the boats and everyone else to the carriages. He watched as his peers flooded off of the train and onto the platform, waiting until it was nearly empty before climbing onto a carriage to the castle.

The cool breeze kissed his face as he sat down on one of the wooden benches. Alec looked up when he felt the carriage shift and was surprised to see Magnus Bane taking a seat across from him.

“We meet again,” Magnus said with the same smirk he’d had on the train. He leaned back against the wall of the carriage and his eyes shone in the dim light, looking more cat-like than they had earlier. Alec watched him carefully, observing the graceful curve of his fingers and the way his lips quirked up in the corner.

Tension stretched between them as the carriage rolled towards the castle. Alec wasn’t quite sure what to say – Magnus somehow managed to make him feel nervous and at ease simultaneously. Part of him desperately wanted to impress Magnus and gain his respect as a student and the rest of him wanted to know what it was like to kiss him.

“So, do you play Quidditch?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence. Alec could practically feel Magnus’ eyes on him.

“Uh, yeah,” Alec answered, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m the Slytherin Captain.”

“What position do you play?” Alec opened his mouth to reply, but Magnus interrupted him before he could, “Wait, let me guess.” His gaze roved over Alec’s body appreciatively, “Keeper.”

Alec could feel heat crawling up his neck and into his cheeks as he nodded. He hoped that it was too dark for Magnus to see, but there was a flash of something in the professor’s eyes that told him he did.

“Impressive,” Magnus smiled. “Head Boy, Quidditch Captain… next you’re going to tell me that you’re a potions prodigy or just a genius in general,” there was a hint of teasing to his voice that did nothing to diminish the heat in Alec’s cheeks.

“Wrong Lightwood,” Alec replied, shaking his head. He saw a hint of confusion flick across Magnus’ face and explained, “My sister, Isabelle – she’s the potions prodigy, not me.” He shrugged, “Potions is my worst class, but I have to take it if I ever want to become an Auror.” Something in the back of his brain told him to shut up – that talking about things you’re bad at is the worst first impression to make, especially on the hot new professor that you’re probably in love with.

“Well, if you need extra help and don’t want to ask your sister or the professor, my door is always open,” Magnus offered as the carriage started to slow. Alec must have looked skeptical, because after one glance at him, Magnus continued, “Seriously. I’ve always been  _ great  _ at potions.” He smiled and stood up. “Goodnight, Alexander,” he said as he stepped off of the carriage.

Alec stared after him for a moment before he hurried into the castle. He quickly took his seat across from Lydia at the end of the Slytherin table and he was only vaguely aware of the conversations happening around him – most of his attention was on the head table where Magnus was talking animatedly with Professor Longbottom. There was something different about Magnus – Alec didn’t know what it was or how Magnus knew his full name, but he hoped he’d get the chance to find out.

•••

Alec’s first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year couldn’t come soon enough. When he walked into the classroom, his eyes immediately went to Magnus, who was sitting behind the large desk at the front of the room. Their eyes met and Magnus smiled when Alec chose to sit at the front of the classroom.

“Careful, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, “you don’t want to seem too eager.” Alec could tell that Magnus was teasing, but he blushed in spite of himself, which only served to make Magnus’ smile bigger.

“I…” Alec opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when Magnus held up a finger in a shushing motion and winked. His eyes were drawn to Magnus’ lips – all Magnus’ fault, really – and a rush of wanting washed over his body. He desperately wanted to know what it’d be like to have Magnus’ lips pressed against his, what it’d feel like to be pressed up against one another. He was startled out of his thoughts when Lydia sat down next to him.

“Why are we sitting in the front?” she asked, staring at him curiously.

Alec shrugged. “I felt like it,” he said, not willing to give the honest answer. A small smile played at Lydia’s lips and there was something in her eye that said she knew what the honest answer would be.

If she did know, she didn’t say anything. “When are house Quidditch tryouts?” she changed the subject and Alec had never been happier to have her as a friend.

“Tomorrow evening,” Alec answered. “Are you going to tryout? Izzy said that you played little league.”

“Of course she told you,” Lydia laughed. “I haven’t played since, I probably wouldn’t be good enough,” she told him earnestly.

“Just… think about it,” Alec suggested as Magnus clapped to get the class’ attention.

It took a lot for Alec to pay attention throughout the entire class. He constantly had to remind himself not to get distracted by Magnus’ hands or lips or perpetual sex hair and by the time class was over, Alec was exhausted.

“Read pages 13 to 20 for our next class,” Magnus said as he prepared to let them go. “You’re dismissed,” he shot a wink in Alec’s direction and Alec could feel the warmth returning to his cheeks.

If there was anything Alec needed to do, it was figure out how to speak to Magnus without blushing like a schoolgirl.

•••

Wind whipped through Alec’s robes as he stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, looking scornfully at the group of Slytherins that had come to tryouts. Unfortunately, Lydia wasn’t among them. Half of their team had graduated the year before and Alec knew that it would be difficult to find suitable replacements, but he was determined to win the cup again this year. He sighed and started to put them through drills, watching them closely and dismissing anyone who was clearly struggling. Alec knew that it was no way to make friends – most of them would hate him until the team won the first match of the season – but it was what he had to do.

The conditions were less-than-ideal for tryouts, but if they couldn’t fly properly with the wind trying to steer them off-course, they weren’t good enough. Alec watched the early cuts trudge off of the pitch – some of them were angry, some were disappointed, some were sad – but didn’t waste time dwelling on it. He was about to put the remaining hopefuls through another round of drills when someone wearing extravagant green robes caught his eye.

He knew before he turned his head that it was Magnus –  _ Professor Bane _ , he reminded himself – but he didn’t know why he’d be here watching the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. Their eyes met and Magnus waggled his fingers at him in greeting. Alec waved back, suddenly self-conscious. He felt his cheeks getting pink and turned back to the players in front of him, doing his best to ignore the fact that Magnus was watching and quickly sent everyone to start their drills.

It didn’t take much longer before Alec had selected two of his house-mates as beaters for the upcoming year. They were fourth years and best friends and Alec knew that they would work well together. Chasers were a different story, however. The five hopefuls who were left all had their strengths and weaknesses but, as far as Alec could tell, there weren’t any who were clearly better than the others. Exasperated and ready to get out of the wind, Alec mounted his broom and flew towards his post at the goals.

“You’ve practiced shooting on open hoops,” Alec yelled over the roar of the wind, “now you’re going to try to score on me! If any of you manages to get past me and put the quaffle through the hoop, you’re automatically on the team!” He was confident in his ability to block every shot, but he hoped that he’d be surprised and one of them would manage to score. “You each have five shots. If no one can score, I’ll get back to you tomorrow with my final decision.”

Alec watched as determination etched its way onto all five faces and threw the quaffle to the first player. He sat back on his broom, waiting as she readied herself. She was quick, but not quick enough. The ball went sailing towards the left hoop and Alec caught it easily, tossing it to the next player. They threw the ball with as much force as they could muster and it went wide, nowhere close to any of the goals.

All of the shots were more disappointing than Alec had expected – he’d hoped that at least one of the five potential chasers would come close to scoring, but it hadn’t take much effort for him to block the shots. He was acutely aware of Magnus the entire time, his ridiculous robes visible in Alec’s peripherals. Alec told himself that he wasn’t showing off and he definitely wasn’t doing it for Magnus, but something in the back of his mind told him that it was a lie. He was trying to impress Magnus, just like he’d tried to do every other time they’d spoken.

“Great,” Alec said sarcastically after easily blocking the last shot. When his feet touched the ground he slid off of his broom and added, “I’ll let two of you know tomorrow. If any of you ask me about it before classes are over, you’re out.” They nodded in understanding and Alec walked back to the changing rooms. He scoured the stands for Magnus and felt a pang of disappointment when he didn’t see him.

•••

Anxiety ran through Alec’s body as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He’d been on the house Quidditch team since he was in his second-year, but he still hadn’t found a way to completely eliminate the pre-game jitters. It had gotten worse since he’d been made Captain – there was more pressure, more eyes on him – but he knew how to cover it for the sake of his team.

“Nervous?” a voice said in Alec’s ear. He hadn’t heard anyone behind him – he’d been too absorbed in his own thoughts – and it startled him to hear someone so close. He turned to see Magnus with his signature smirk and a look he didn’t quite recognize in his professor’s eyes.

“You have to stop doing that,” Alec replied, trying his best to sound annoyed but unable to hide the smile on his face. He paused for a moment before heading up the stairs at Magnus’ side.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Magnus responded with a smile that said he already knew the answer.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to,” Alec grinned as they reached the top of the stairs. It felt like a jolt of electricity passed through his body when the back of his hand brushed against Magnus’ and heat followed, spreading all the way up to his cheeks. He didn’t look at Magnus – he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to face the truth that what he felt for Magnus was nothing more than a one-sided schoolboy crush. He wanted to pretend that the winks and grins and the way Magnus gently brushed against him during class meant something – at least for a little while longer.

“Good luck,” Magnus winked when they reached the Great Hall and headed off towards the staff table.

Alec opened his mouth to respond but Magnus was gone before he could get a word out. He took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table and started piling eggs onto his plate when Isabelle slid onto the bench next to him.

“Don’t worry, big brother,” Isabelle smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. “Lydia said that she thinks this year’s team is the strongest yet. I’ve seen some of your practices. You’re going to win.” She squeezed Alec’s arm gently.

“Don’t let the rest of your house hear you say that,” Alec teased. “You know we’re playing against Ravenclaw, right?” He stabbed his fork into the eggs on his plate and added, “We’d probably be a lot stronger with Lydia on the team. Our chasers are hopeless,” before shovelling them into his mouth.

“I know,” Isabelle replied, “but Ravenclaw’s chasers don’t stand a chance against the best keeper in the school.”

•••

Isabelle was right – Ravenclaw’s chasers didn’t stand a chance against Alec. The match barely lasted fifteen minutes, however, before the Ravenclaw seeker managed to catch the snitch. Cheers erupted from Ravenclaw’s end of the pitch and Alec swore as he slid off of his broom. In the years since he’d been on the team, they’d never lost to Ravenclaw. He didn’t look around when he shook hands with the other team and he didn’t meet anyone’s eye as he stormed back to the changing rooms.

Anger and frustration bubbled up in his stomach and, before he could stop himself, Alec kicked over the closest bench. He could feel the awkwardness as his teammates filtered into the room – each of them wanting to say something but knowing that nothing would help. “Don’t talk to me,” Alec said roughly. “I don’t want to see any of you until practice tomorrow afternoon, got it?”

They nodded awkwardly and averted their gaze – Alec knew that he was overreacting, that every team loses sometimes, but it was not a great way to start the year. He walked out of the changing rooms and didn’t look at anyone as he made his way up to the castle. He couldn’t go to the common room – he didn’t want to deal with that just yet – so instead he started walking down one of the dark corridors.

Alec’s favourite thing about Hogwarts was that it was a maze – there were doors that weren’t really doors and doors that opened into nothing and secret passages that brought you to the other side of the castle or to Hogsmeade. It was easy to get lost among the vast number of hallways and corridors and that was exactly what Alec intended to do.

He let his feet choose the direction they wanted to go in and tried to stop himself from dwelling on the Quidditch match. Instead, he found himself thinking of Magnus. Before Alec could stop it, his brain was flooded with fantasies – what it would be like to kiss him, what it’d feel like to be pressed up against him, what he would taste like…

He turned down a dark hallway, and immediately stiffened. A muffled groan came from somewhere in the darkness in front of him and he stopped, unsure of whether or not he should continue. He listened closely for movement or voices and heard nothing, so he continued forwards. It came again, this time from much closer. Alec squinted into the darkness – he could see  _ something _ , he just wasn’t sure exactly who it was.

“Isabelle?” he hoped he was wrong, hoped that he hadn’t stumbled into the middle of one of his sister’s hook ups. The figure straightened up at the sound of his voice.

“Alec? What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked, her voice shaky.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Alec retorted, although he was sure that he didn’t want to know the answer.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something, Alec,” a familiar voice interjected. It wasn’t Isabelle that time, it was… Lydia.

“Lydia?” Oh, no. This day had gone from bad to worse. The only reason he could stand hanging out in a group with his friends was because he knew that Lydia and Isabelle were single, too. But if he was the only one, that would make him the third wheel. Well,  _ seventh  _ wheel, technically. “You’re with my sister? But, I thought that you liked Professor Fell…”

“Just because you’re in love with Professor Bane doesn’t mean we’re all in love with our professors,” Lydia said without turning or creating distance between her and Isabelle. “Maybe you should find someone that you can actually be with,” she suggested.

Alec didn’t know what to say to that. This whole thing was too much for him to handle and, without saying another word, he stomped off, heading towards the passage that lead to Hogsmeade. He needed alcohol, ASAP.

•••

Alec didn’t usually drink. Sometimes, at home, he’d have a glass of wine at dinner or some champagne at weddings or on New Year’s Eve, but he never drank like this. He took a shot, expecting to feel it right away and was disappointed when he didn’t, so he asked for another. And another. And another. He’d lost count of how many he’d had, but eventually the bartender cut him off and told him to go home.

He stumbled through the passage back to the castle, the warmth of alcohol pulsing through his veins. His thoughts felt like they were swimming and he had a hard time holding onto them – well, except for one.  _ Magnus. _

When he finally got out of the passage and into the school, his feet seemed to act of their own accord.  _ Magnus. Magnus.  _ The word pumped through his body like blood and before he realized it, he was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. A soft yellow glow was coming from Magnus’ open office door and, although Alec was trying to be sneaky, his plan was foiled when he ran into one of the desks.

“Oh, shit,” he yelled – he’d intended for it to come out as a whisper.

A figure appeared in the doorway. “Alexander? Are you drunk?” Magnus asked, rubbing his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Juss… Just a lil bit,” Alec slurred, emphasizing his words by holding his hand up with his fingers close to touching. “Are you?”

Magnus laughed and it made Alec’s entire body sing – reminding him of why he was looking for Magnus in the first place. “Clearly not enough,” Magnus answered, walking down the steps to help Alec into his office. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s torso to hold him up and practically dragged him back up the steps. When they were in the office, Magnus shut the door and helped Alec into one of the overstuffed armchairs sitting by the fireplace.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ face before he could pull away, putting one hand on either cheek, and pressed their lips together. He felt Magnus stiffen and pull away. “Alec, I…”

“I like you,” Alec interrupted, his words slurred and messy. “And not just like a teacher. And I know you like me, too,” he swallowed a hiccup that was fighting its way up his throat. “So why can’t we just, y’know, be together?”

Magnus stared down at him and Alec felt the heat from the alcohol intensify. “Let’s talk about this in the morning,” he suggested. Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus continued, “You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying. If you still want to discuss this later, we can, but I’m going to take you back to your dormitory.”

Alec didn’t remember anything else after that.

•••

Morning came faster than Alec thought it would. He pushed himself out of bed – he didn’t remember getting to his dorm or going to bed and he was still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing the night before – and immediately wished he hadn’t. He felt woozy and disoriented, his throat was dry and scratchy, and it felt like there was something building a house inside of his head. He forced himself into the shower, washing away all of the alcohol sweat and stickiness that clung to him, before heading to the Great Hall.

Embarrassment bubbled in his stomach when his eyes met Magnus’ – memories from the night before crashed over him. He’d kissed Magnus. He’d told him that he liked him. He quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks burning.

Alec started towards the Slytherin table but stopped when he saw Isabelle and Lydia. They were sitting way too close for comfort and Alec couldn’t look at them without thinking about the hallway the day before. He scanned the Gryffindor table – Clary and Jace weren’t there and neither were Simon and Raphael. He glanced down the Hufflepuff table and immediately saw Simon and Raphael, thankfully not sitting beside each other and thankfully toning down the PDA.

Ducking his head, Alec started down the Hufflepuff table and took a seat next to Simon. “Uh, what are you doing here?” Simon asked and Alec looked up to the confused expressions on their faces.

“Eating breakfast,” Alec replied, as if he sat with them at every meal. His friendship with Simon was rocky at best – Simon was the Hufflepuff keeper and had asked Alec for some tips, but Alec had laughed and told him to figure it out for himself.

“But why aren’t you eating with Isabelle and Lydia?” Simon persisted.

A smile spread across Raphael’s face. “You learned of their relationship,” he said and Alec glowered at him. He wasn’t sure how Raphael always seemed to know  _ everything  _ and he didn’t appreciate it at the moment.

“Wait, you didn’t know about them?” Simon asked incredulously. “I thought everyone knew about them.”

“Clearly not,” Alec snapped. “Can we just drop it, please? I’d rather not think about it.” He picked at his toast – his stomach still heaving from the alcohol the night before.

Neither one of them mentioned Lydia and Isabelle again. To Alec’s surprise, neither one of them mentioned Slytherin’s humiliating loss either. Both Simon and Raphael were on their houses’ Quidditch team – Raphael was one of Gryffindor’s chasers and the only person in the school who could even come close to scoring on Alec.

Alec was starting on his second piece of toast when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Magnus – looking glorious as ever, his expression insistent. “Alec,” Magnus said softly, “I need to see you in my office.”

Before Alec could respond, Magnus had walked away. Raphael and Simon looked bewildered and looked at Alec like they were expecting answers. Instead, Alec got up and followed Magnus out without saying a word. He caught up with Magnus when they were close to the classroom.

Magnus didn’t say a word as he led Alec into his office and it made Alec nervous. After last night, after what he’d done – after what he’d  _ said _ – he wasn’t sure  exactly what to expect. “I’m sorry,” Alec blurted out as Magnus closed the door to his office, “for last night. For what I said. I was completely out of line, it was inappropriate and I shouldn’t ha–”

He was cut off by Magnus’ lips against his own, warm and persistent. It was nothing like their first kiss – this one was planned and controlled, whereas Alec’s had been messy and spontaneous. Alec melted against Magnus, desperately hoping that he wasn’t sleeping – that this wasn’t some kind of elaborate booze dream. “You were right,” Magnus said when he pulled away. His hand cupped Alec’s cheek, “That was completely inappropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing AlecMagnus, so I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment/kudos if you did! Constructive criticism is always appreciated as well!


End file.
